Skinny Girl
by L. Rococo
Summary: Vientre plano, cadera pequeña, espacio entre las piernas. Huesos de la clavícula, huesos de la cadera. Que sintieran envidia al verme caminar. Todo eso era lo que deseaba, pero ese deseo te lleva a una muerte segura cuando pierdes el control.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece. **Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Vientre plano, cadera pequeña, espacio entre las piernas. Huesos de la clavícula, huesos de la cadera. Que sintieran envidia al verme caminar. Todo eso era lo que deseaba, pero ese deseo te lleva a una muerte segura cuando pierdes el control.

_¡Un eterno agradecimiento a mi beta Romy! Que gracias a ella esto es posible._

* * *

_Sin darme cuenta mi vida ya no era mía… ya no me pertenecía._

Anorexia y bulimia hecha poesía.

Me perdí.

Fernanda Sevilla.

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Ya no podía más y lo sabía, era mi fin. Estaba cansada.

_¡Faltan solo cinco kilogramos para que seas hermosa! No te rindas ahora._ Susurró ella en mi mente. Sabía perfectamente quien era, la conocía a la perfección. Ella tenía tiempo gritándome para que no me rindiera.

¿Cuál es el límite de la perfección? ¿Cómo sabes que debes detenerte? Yo solo quería ser perfecta, entonces, ¿cuál es el precio que se debe pagar?

Sentía sus gritos en mi mente, cada vez que veía mi reflejo en alguna ventana o en algún espejo, sabía que debía seguir adelgazando, aún no alcanzaba mi meta y ella se encargaba de gritarlo a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Cuando pensaba en comer algo, ella me decía que no, que solo me haría daño y que no sería hermosa, ella me decía que me convertiría en el mismo cerdo que era cuando la conocí.

Su nombre era Ana, mejor conocida como anorexia nerviosa, su amiga se llamaba Mía, la bulimia y me estaban llevando a la muerte.

* * *

Si aprecias tu salud mental no me sigas en twitter, igual el link está en el perfil.

**L. Rococó**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece. **Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Vientre plano, cadera pequeña, espacio entre las piernas. Huesos de la clavícula, huesos de la cadera. Que sintieran envidia al verme caminar. Todo eso era lo que deseaba, pero ese deseo te lleva a una muerte segura cuando pierdes el control.

**Advertencia:** Esto no lo puse en el capítulo anterior, pero la historia trata sobre la anorexia y la bulimia, no abordaré los temas suavemente, de hecho va a ser tan apegado a la realidad como pueda. Estoy tentada a cambiarla a M si no te gusta te recomiendo que no leas, de verdad.

_¡Un eterno agradecimiento a mi beta Romy! Que gracias a ella esto es posible._

* * *

_No es felicidad, de hecho es el mismísimo infierno._

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

Caminaba por los pasillos, todos me miraban y sabía cuál era la razón, tenía sobrepeso.

Había comenzando a comer de una manera exagerada y ahora pesaba demasiado.

Había hecho varias dietas y ejercicios, pero nada parecía funcionar, en cambio, me ponía ansiosa y la ansiedad me hacía comer como si eso fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida. Había subido muchos kilos durante el verano y había subido muchísimos más durante el invierno. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando comencé a darme cuenta de mi problema era demasiado tarde, me deprimí y comencé a quedarme en casa todo el tiempo.

—¡Bella! —escuché que me llamaban, yo solo caminé más rápido, no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

Llegué casi corriendo al baño y me encerré en un cubículo de ahí, aquí me quedaría hasta que comenzaran las clases. Escuché la puerta abrirse y nos pasos.

—¡Vamos Bella, sé que estás aquí! —susurró ella.

Solté un suspiro y salí lentamente, frente a mí estaba Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga. Ella era la persona más linda que había visto en el pueblo, su cabello rubio caía como cascada por toda su espalda, era alta y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules, casi violetas y yo, bueno yo era la amiga regordeta que caminaba al lado de ella sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, ¿mi nombre? Isabella Swan.

—¡Por fin! ¿Por qué escapas de mí? —me miró un tanto herida.

—Lo siento Rose, es que no me siento muy cómoda —susurré.

Ella me miró de arriba hacia abajo y me sonrió levemente.

—Oh vamos Bells, ¡estás muy bella hoy!

Sabía que Rosalie lo hacía con toda la intención de hacerme sentir bien y también sabía que ella lo decía sinceramente, pero mi mente no lo creía, me sentía asquerosa, un vil cerdo.

Escuché como sonaba la alarma para entrar a clase y salí de ahí sin decir nada, no quería hablar sobre ese tema. Sabía que no vería más a Rosalie, no hasta el almuerzo, eso había sido obra mía, había cambiado todo mi horario y estaba agradecida, quería a esa rubia con toda mi alma, pero al lado de ella sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo al bosque y perderme para siempre.

Busqué el salón de clase de historia, no era mi materia favorita y no me gustaba que estuviera a la primera hora, pero era esto, matemáticas o literatura con Rosalie.

Encontré lugar en la última fila y me senté ahí, sola. Eso estaba bien para mí.

Todo estaba bien, algunos alumnos miraban hacia atrás y murmuraban entre sí, me dolía todo eso, así que decidí que era mejor desconectarme de todo, el profesor no llegaba y eso me estaba poniendo mal, solo alargaba mi sufrimiento.

Como el profesor no llegaba, comencé a buscar en mi celular formas de adelgazar.

Entré a un blog, tenía dietas, ejercicios y consejos, pero hubo algo, algo que me llamó la atención, había varios comentarios de chicas diciendo que todo había funcionado a la perfección, decían que las dietas que ella les daba les funcionaban bien.

El profesor entró callando a todos, guardé inmediatamente mi celular, no quería ir a detención. Iba a visitar ese blog más tarde, me había llamado mucho la atención.

Toda la mañana pasó con regularidad, no había visto a Rosalie y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y al salir mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo miré, era un mensaje de Rosalie.

»_Te espero en la entrada de la cafetería, no faltes si no te buscaré por todo el colegio y créeme, te encontraré«._

Solté un suspiro, ella siempre cumplía lo que decía sin importar más. Comencé a caminar con la mirada gacha, no me quería encontrar con aquellas miradas llenas de burla.

—¡Oye Swan! No te vayas a comer la cafetería también —gritó un chico y yo solo caminé más rápido.

Escuché varias risas pero traté de no prestar atención, mis ojos se habían humedecido y sabía que las lágrimas comenzarían a caer si no me controlaba.

_Tranquila Bella, no hagas caso_. Me dije a mi misma.

Miré a Rosalie rodeada de varias personas, esperé lejos de todos ellos, no quería llegar e interponerme. Ella tenía muchos amigos, claro, ella era hermosa y delgada, llamaba mucho la atención. Siempre la invitaban a fiestas y aunque yo estuviera a un lado de ella, pasaban de mí, como si no existiera, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a querer a Isabella, la gorda? Eso haría que si reputación bajara y nadie aquí quería eso, parecía que ser popular era lo más importante ahora y ella lo era, tenía todo para serlo.

Le tomó varios minutos deparar en mí, cuando lo hizo inmediatamente me sonrió y se despidió de todos, algunas de las personas que estaban con ellas me miraron y se susurraron cosas entre ellos, me dolió ver su mirada de burla y asco al pasar a mi lado.

—¡Por fin llegas Bella! —dijo con una sonrisa que borró inmediatamente al ver mi cara—. ¿Has estado llorando? Tienes la cara un poco roja y tus ojos están hinchados.

Solté un suspiro, me extrema preocupación a veces me desconcertaba y me cansaba al mismo tiempo.

—No Rose, no he llorado —_pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. _Terminé en mi mente y le dediqué una sonrisa fingida después—. Ven, vamos a comer, tengo algo de hambre.

Caminé hasta la entrada no sin antes haber visto en su rostro aquella mirada que ponía cuando no creía ninguna sola palabra de lo que le decía, pero aún así suspiró derrotada y caminó detrás de mí.

Entré al lugar y se hizo un gran silencio mientras caminaba a alguna mesa vacía, después, comenzaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellos. No les presté atención, Rosalie venía detrás de mí, no quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que me hacían las palabras de los demás, ella creía que yo era fuerte, o eso me había dicho.

Me senté en la única mesa vacía que había en todo el sitio, ella me miró dejando su abrigo en la silla continua a mí.

—Iré por la comida, ¿quieres que te traiga lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó alegremente.

Lo pensé por un momento, ¿de verdad iba a comer lo mismo de siempre? La pizza contenía mucha grasa, eso iba a aumentar mi gordura y me iba a encontrar más horrible y asquerosa de lo que ya era.

—No, solo algunas galletas de avena y una botella con agua —le sonreí.

Ella me miró desconcertada, pero se fue sin decir nada.

En cuanto ella se fue yo saqué mi celular y comencé a ver de nuevo la página que estaba mirando, me agradaba de cierto modo ver como a algunas personas que tenían el mismo problema que yo, les había funcionado.

Rosalie regresó de inmediato, traía una cara de fastidio y me miró.

—Vaya, sí que hay personas realmente estúpidas hoy en día —masculló e hizo una mueca después.

—¿Por qué lo dices Rose, pasó algo?

Ella me entregó lo que le había pedido y me miró triste.

—Bella, ¿te han dicho algunas cosas?

Me tensé en ese momento, ¿de qué hablaba? Nadie aquí iba a decirle a ella sobre eso, la querían cerca de ellos, eso aumentaba su grado de popularidad, yo era su mejor amiga, si alguien me lastimaba ella se vengaba, Rosalie lo había dejado muy claro en primer grado.

No contesté.

—Vamos Bella, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿no? —asentí levemente y ella me sonrió—. ¿Te han estado molestando?

—No Rose —mentí—, nadie me ha molestado, ni me ha dicho cosas feas, ¿por qué lo harían?

—Es que me dijeron que...

—No creas lo que te dicen —la interrumpí—, ahora come tu almuerzo yo comeré el mío y después ambas iremos a clases.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y comió lentamente su almuerzo, yo me limité a hacer lo mismo.

El día había seguido tranquilo, me estaba muriendo de hambre, mi cabeza me dolía y me era imposible mostrar atención en clase, mi mente solo se limitaba a pensar en comida, tenía que llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible.

Rosalie me había dicho que saldría antes gracias a que un profesor había faltado, eso significaba que me tocaba irme sola este día a casa. Cuando salí al aparcamiento había pocas personas, yo había tardado demasiado en salir.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha hacía mi auto, escuchaba los pasos detrás de mí, caminé un poco más rápido y los escuché detenerse.

—¿A dónde vas Swan? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un poco de tiempo, ¿ah? —le secundó otro.

Me detuve y volteé a verlos, eran seis o siete chicos, todos con una cara burlesca en su rostro. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme, ¿qué podían hacerme?

—¿Qué… qué quieren? —susurré tartamudeando.

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, me di media vuelta para irme, no quería quedarme con ellos, algo en mí me decía que debía huir mientras pudiera.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó uno—. ¡Miren chicos! Isabella "Puerca" Swan quiere irse sin haber pasado un poco de tiempo con nosotros.

Rieron y después de eso, me rodearon, estaba a punto de llorar, lo sentía, pero no iba a hacerlo, no frente a ellos, no les daría esa satisfacción. Me habían llamado "Puerca", estaba bien si yo me lo decía a mí misma, pero escucharlo provenir de alguien más, era horrible.

Uno de ellos me empujó, lo conocía, era Mike Newton, era un poco lindo y había intentado salir con Rose, después de la primera cita ella dijo que él era asqueroso y no quiso volver a verle, eso debió haberle enfurecido.

Todo su grupo lo siguió, comenzaron a empujarme entre ellos, algunos incluso se atrevieron a jalar mi cabello.

—Apuesto a que se come todo el súper mercado —dijo Eric en tono burlesco mientras me empujaban.

No lograba ver bien sus rostros, me estaba mareando y no podía mantenerme casi de pie.

—Yo digo que sería capaz de comerse todo el pueblo entero —respondió Ben.

No podía soportar las nauseas, me sentía realmente mal, incluso habían comenzado a dolerme los tobillos y la cabeza. Ellos seguían empujándome y jalándome el cabello ocasionalmente.

—Basta —susurré.

Ellos rieron aún más y siguieron empujándome con más brusquedad.

—¿Dijo algo?

—Sí, pero yo solo escuché _oink-oink._

Ya no podía más, estaba cansada y no soportaba el dolor en mis tobillos.

—¡Basta! —grité antes de caer al pavimento.

Sus risas desaparecieron, volteé a mirarlos, todos tenían una cara horrorizada, acababan de darse cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho.

—Bella, perdón, nosotros no… —comenzó Eric tratando de levantarme.

—Suéltame —mascullé y me levanté como pude, corrí ignorando el dolor y subí a mi auto, tenía que salir de ahí.

Durante el trayecto, varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, me era imposible controlarlas. El dolor de cabeza se había calmado, pero el tobillo derecho había comenzado a punzarme, era inquietante, sabía que iba a tener que ponerle hielo después.

Aparqué el auto como pude, no me importaba recibir un regaño de mis padres después. A este punto estaba llorando sin parar. Me acerqué a la nevera y comencé a engullir todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Ellos tenían razón, era una puerca.

Comencé a golpearme en mis muslos después de eso, estaba cansada, no quería ser la burla de nadie. Me sentí asqueada conmigo misma y mi cuerpo, cerré la nevera de un portazo y caminé hasta el baño.

Me hinqué frente al retrete y metí dos de mis dedos en mi boca hasta mi garganta. La sensación era horrible.

* * *

Okey, no iba a publicarlo tan pronto, pero el otro estaba corto así que, aquí lo tienen.

Tengo que admitirlo, no será feliz. No sé cuando será la próxima actualización, es mi último semestre y me están ahogando.

Nos leemos en el próximo :)

**L. Rococó.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece. **Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Vientre plano, cadera pequeña, espacio entre las piernas. Huesos de la clavícula, huesos de la cadera. Que sintieran envidia al verme caminar. Todo eso era lo que deseaba, pero ese deseo te lleva a una muerte segura cuando pierdes el control.

Este capítulo va para _Emin_, la cuál estuvo ahí diciéndome que actualizara.  
Espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

_Escapar no siempre es la mejor solución, pero siempre es la más tentadora._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

No había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche, pues me sentía horrible. Les había mentido a mis padres anoche, no cené, no quería comer después de lo que había pasado.

Sentía un malestar en la garganta, me dolía la cabeza y por el desayuno solo había tomado una manzana alegando que "comería en el instituto". Pero la realidad era otra: no tenía hambre, sentía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Entré al instituto, donde nadie me miraba, nadie me notaba y lo agradecía demasiado. No me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para poder hablar cortésmente con alguien, y esperaba con todo el corazón no encontrarme con Rosalie hasta la hora del almuerzo, pues su alegría me iba a dar de golpe. ¿Cómo es que se mantenía tan delgada si comía como si el mundo fuera a terminar? Siempre le hacía esa pregunta riéndome, pero ansiosa por saber su respuesta tanto como un hambriento espera un trozo de pan. Deseaba ser como ella: alta, delgada y hermosa.

Ya no quería escuchar más las indirectas de mi mamá hacia mi peso: "Bella, ¿vamos al gimnasio?" "Un poco de ejercicio no me vendría nada mal, creo que lo necesito." O su, "Todos comenzaremos una dieta, estamos comiendo mal, aparte creo que estoy subiendo de peso." Estaba cansada de todo eso, necesitaba adelgazar pronto, no quería seguir siendo "Isabella "Puerca" Swan". Lo de ayer había sido lo peor que había pasado en mi vida.

Ya sabía, reduciría mis comidas y haría el mayor ejercicio posible. Sabía de algunas artistas que tenían una dieta rigurosa y eso las mantenía o las hacía bajar de peso. Yo quería bajar, así que haría mi propia dieta.

Tal vez si evitaba algunas comidas pudiera bajar más rápido. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente.

Cuando di la vuelta en el pasillo me encontré con la bolita de Mike Newton. Todos se callaron al instante en que me vieron y yo me paré en seco. Comencé a sudar frío y un estremecimiento pasó por mi columna vertebral. No quería más daño. Mi tobillo punzó en respuesta, porque aún dolía.

Tyler le dijo algo a Mike en el oído y él sonrió. Su sonrisa me parecía amenazante; tenía miedo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia mí y yo solo quería alejarme de ahí, pero mis piernas no me respondían, no obedecían a lo que mi mente estaba gritando. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero algo en mí no parecía entender la orden, porque en cambio solo me había quedado ahí paralizada y temblando como vil puerco en el matadero.

Quizá mis piernas no se movieron porque mis piernas pesaban demasiado, me dije a mi misma.

—Tal vez —susurré solo para mí.

Mike y su séquito pasaron a un lado de mí, algunos dándome uno que otro empujón.

—Gorda —me susurró uno al pasar por mi lado. Volteé a mí alrededor; nadie lo había escuchado, solo yo.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y formé puños encajando mis uñas fuertemente en la palma de la mano, no frente a ellos, no frente a la mitad del instituto. Podría ser gorda y lo que quisieran, pero no iban a verme llorar, no de nuevo.

Cuando me cercioré de que ellos no estaban a la mira, seguí con mi camino. Sacaría algunas cosas de mi casillero antes de irme a clases y evitaría a Rosalie lo más que pudiera. La quería de verdad, pero cada vez que la miraba me recordaba todo lo que yo no era, lo que nunca podría ser.

— ¡Bella! —escuché un grito, e inconscientemente una mueca apareció en mi rostro. No podía creer mi mala suerte.

Sonreí como pude y volteé a verla.

—Hola, Rose.

Seguí caminando hacia mi casillero escuchando el sonido que sus tacones hacían al caminar. Nunca podría llevar tacones con este peso, se romperían. Me reí de mí misma, de la imagen que apareció en mi mente: una obesa en el suelo gracias a un tacón roto.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer conocí a un chico, es realmente agradable —aquí vamos, ella y su larga lista de pretendientes. —, tiene una hermana y un hermano, me contó que se acababan de mudar y que no vendrían hasta mañana al instituto. Ya sabes, cosas de la mudanza. Le dije que como era nuevo en el pueblo podría llevarlos a algunos lugares y estaba pensando en que quizás tú quisieras venir con nosotr…

—Ni lo pienses —la corté mientras sacaba algunos libros.

No iba a conocer a alguien nuevo, ya sabía lo que pasaría. Rosalie siempre hacía lo mismo, sus intenciones eran buenas pero siempre pasaba lo mismo: ella salía con un chico perfecto el cual llevaba a su mejor amigo soltero a alguna cita para cuatro que había preparado ella, pero cuando mi cita me miraba, hacía una mueca de desagrado y por el resto de la noche fingía que le agradaba. Rosalie nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella vivía en un mundo perfecto color de rosa.

—Pero, Bella…

—No, Rosalie, no iré, no cuentes conmigo, no quiero conocer a nadie, sabes que no me gusta —cerré la puerta de mi casillero y me di media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación.

Caminé a toda prisa por los pasillos, pues necesitaba llegar al salón lo más pronto posible. Al llegar ahí me encontré con varias hojas dobladas en mi mesa. Había algunas personas allí, la clase estaba por comenzar. Me senté en el banco y abrí una de las hojas, era un cerdo pintado con cabello café y tenía una nota que decía "Isabella "Puerco" Swan".

Comencé a abrir las demás con desesperación, todas decían cosas parecidas, cosas como:

_Cerda_.

_Eres un gran puerco, una granja solo te necesitaría a ti para alimentar a varias personas por varios meses. _

_¿Quieres estar sobre mi mesa esta noche? Tú con una manzana en la boca y al horno, ¿qué dices? _

_Por favor, déjame algo de comida en el almuerzo. _

Todo eso hacía eco en mi cabeza, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y mi respiración había comenzado a volverse agitada. Comencé a rascar mi pierna de forma inconsciente sobre mi pantalón. ¿Por qué a mí?

Porque estás gorda, por eso, ¡solo mírate! Me grité a mí misma.

Guardé todas y cada una de las hojas en mi mochila y traté de calmarme, porque el profesor ya había entrado y había comenzado a dar la clase. Dejé de rascar mi pierna, pues uno de mis dedos había rasgado el pantalón y me había herido con mis uñas. Hice una mueca al mirarlo y me comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza, olía a sangre.

La clase había pasado y yo no me había enterado. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que quitarme la sangre seca de la pierna porque me había mareado y parecía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Fui directamente al baño y estando dentro comencé a quitar la sangre seca con una toalla de papel húmeda. No era mucha, pero se había pegado a la tela del pantalón y ahí sí que era difícil quitarla.

Mientras tallaba la tela, miré mis uñas. Había un poco de sangre en ellas, y entonces me di cuenta de que tendría que mantenerlas cortas. Reneé siempre me decía que no era bueno tenerlas largas, pues cuando me daban ataques así me hería sin darme cuenta y ahora podía entender eso. Simplemente no podía seguir así.

Logré quitar un poco la sangre del pantalón; el olor ya no lo sentía y lo único que era capaz de percibir era el agua de la llave, pero eso no era algo que me molestara. Me miré en el espejo, pero inmediatamente aparté la mirada de él. Estaba asquerosa.

Las clases pasaron sin nada interesante, pero sentía el peso de las hojas en mi espalda, quería llegar a mi casa y… no, no sabía qué haría con ellas, simplemente quería llegar a casa.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, no tenía ganas de comer nada y tampoco de ver a Rosalie. Conociéndola, seguramente trataría de convencerme sobre lo del chico que conoció y nada de aquello me apetecía, así que fui directa a la biblioteca dispuesta a encerrarme ahí y no salir hasta que fuera hora de las siguientes clases.

Estaba a nada de la puerta cuando sentí un jalón para después ser arrastrada hasta el patio trasero del instituto. Hacía un frío tremendo.

—Hola, gordita —escuché decir a Mike.

No, por favor no, déjenme tranquila, por favor, me supliqué a mí misma.

—Mike, no creo que esto esté bien —susurró una voz que no logré identificar.

—Mira, niñato, tú dijiste que querías andar con nosotros, ¿no? Así que guarda silencio y no hables a menos que sea para algo de provecho.

Volteé a ver al chico, el cual se apartaba del grupo mirándome con una mueca de arrepentimiento puro. Después de eso corrió dentro del instituto.

— ¿Crees que hable? —preguntó Eric con preocupación.

—No, es demasiado cobarde para esto, después ya le daremos una lección —respondió Mike, y después volteó a verme—. Bien, bien, Isabella, ¿quieres pasar un momento con nosotros?

Yo solo atiné a negar con la cabeza mientras lo miraba suplicante. ¿Es que acaso no tenía mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Por qué diablos se metía conmigo?

— ¿No? —Éste sonrió—, ¿no quieres pasar un tiempo con nosotros?

Volví a negar.

— ¡Habla, maldita sea! —gritó mientras me empujaba.

— ¿Para qué quieres que hable si no entendemos lo que dice? —Rió uno de los chicos—, ya sabes con eso de que solo los puercos se entienden entre sí.

Todos rieron por su mala broma mientras me empujaban haciéndome caer. Uno de los chicos que se mantenía viendo solamente el espectáculo sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole una profunda calada.

—Venga, Mike, me muero de hambre. ¿Vas a tardar todo el almuerzo molestando a una chica gorda? —Preguntó—, es la cosa más tonta de la vida, ni molestándola a cada minuto dejará de ser un puerco.

Cada una de las palabras eran como cuchillas clavándose lentamente en mi pecho, en mi cuerpo. Bajé la cabeza al sentir cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No entendía por qué alguien podía ser tan cruel, ¿por qué no medir sus palabras?

—Sí, Connor tiene razón, vámonos a comer antes de que a la puerquita se le ocurra ir y acabar con toda la comida —masculló Eric.

Solo escuché unas risas antes de que todos caminaran hacia la entrada. Algunos me daban empujones en la cabeza mientras que otros solo se sonreían con burla cuando me miraban.

El chico, Connor, fue el último en moverse. De hecho, no se movió hasta que todos entraron y desaparecieron su vista. A continuación se acercó a mí y se puso en cuclillas, quedando así a mi altura. Luego dio la última calada al cigarro y espiró el humo en mi rostro, eso me provocó toser un poco.

Una sonrisa de burla apareció en su rostro y apagó el cigarrillo a un lado de mi mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba mi pierna subiendo por mi muslo. Yo solo atiné a darle un manotazo y salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

Sabía que rodear el instituto me tomaría un buen tiempo, así que entré y caminé lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la entrada. Realmente quería irme de ahí, las otras clases se podían ir a la mierda.

Me sentía podrida, sucia y realmente enojada conmigo misma. Para ese entonces las lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin poder controlarlas. No podía seguir con sus malditos insultos, ya no más, los había vivido por todo el maldito tiempo en el que me había convertido en un puerco.

A esa hora todos estaban felices almorzando en la cafetería, mientras que yo corría al estacionamiento tratando de escapar de nuevo.

Solté una maldición cuando me di cuenta de que un volvo plateado me estaba bloqueando el paso. Algunas lágrimas más corrieron por mi rostro por la desesperación. Solo quería irme, ¿es que eso era tan difícil?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Susurró una voz mientras una mano tocaba mi hombro. Yo me alejé inmediatamente—, tranquila, ¿qué ocurre?

Cuando volteé vi tres pares de ojos mirándome un tanto preocupados. Dos hombres y una chica. Lo que me faltaba. Pensé.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije cortante mientras simulaba buscar algo en mi mochila.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó la chica.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿bien? Solo quiero que el maldito dueño de ese auto se mueva para poder irme —mascullé mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

—Tranquila —dijo el grandote sonriéndome—, nos iremos inmediatamente.

Inmediatamente sentí el calor en mi cara, me estaba sonrojando y para ese momento lo más seguro es que estuviera roja como un tomate.

—No pasa nada —me susurró la chica mientras los demás se subían al auto—, solo ha sido un mal día, no tienes por qué estar así.

Si tan solo supiera todo lo que tuve que soportar en media mañana.

— ¡Venga Alice, no tenemos toda la mañana! —gritó molesto el chico que me había hablado primero.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver otro día —dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos y se subía al auto.

Segundos después ellos estaban desapareciendo de mi vista por la acera.

Escuché la alarma anunciando el regreso a clases e inmediatamente subí a mi camioneta. Tenía que irme lo antes posible si no quería ser vista.

Sabía lo que haría, llegaría a mi casa, haría las maletas y me iría de ese maldito pueblo. Lo único que me podía era no volver a hablar con esas personas que no se habían burlado de mí.

* * *

Iba a publicarlo ayer, ¡lo juro! Pero no sé qué pasó con mi internet que al final no funcionó.

Como dije en twitter aquí está el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció la poca participación de los Cullen? Debo confesarles que Bella y Edward no iban a tener una historia de amor al principio, pero luego pensé, _Y si yo la tuve, ¿por qué ella no?_ Así que aquí está.

No digo más porque ando con prisas, en unas horas seré oficialmente una graduada, espero que me dejen sus opiniones en algunos Reviews, igual a aquellos que no tengan cuenta, díganme su opinión, en realidad me gustaría saber que piensan. Por cierto, mi twitter está en mi perfil.

Les quiero.

**L. Rococó.**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece. **Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Vientre plano, cadera pequeña, espacio entre las piernas. Huesos de la clavícula, huesos de la cadera. Que sintieran envidia al verme caminar. Todo eso era lo que deseaba, pero ese deseo te lleva a una muerte segura cuando pierdes el control.

**Información: **Nunca les dije cuál era el peso de Bella y todo eso, así que aquí está: -Altura: 1.62 -Peso inicial: entre 80 y 90.

* * *

_Quiero sangre, agallas y pastel de ángel, ¡voy a vomitarlo de cualquier manera!_

Teen Idle.

Marina & The Diamonds.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

—Lo siento, Alec, tengo que irme —dije mientras ponía un par de cosas en la maleta.

—Lo sé, es una pena —susurró mi primo mientras le daba su última calada al cigarrillo.

Habían pasado tres años desde que me había ido de Forks como una cobarde. Logré irme a Londres con mis primos, para después todos mudarnos a Italia. Perdí contacto con Rosalie desde aquel último día, y apenas lograba hablar con mis padres. Con suerte les enviaba un e-mail cada dos semanas, pues no quería nada que me recordara a aquella vida y, desgraciadamente, ellos habían formado parte de ella.

Las pesadillas seguían, sí, también continuaba siendo la misma gorda de siempre, cada día que lograba mirarme en el espejo veía al mismo cerdo que había dejado tres años atrás, pero en cambio, ahora la cerda era adicta al tabaco, al café, los chicles, fumaba marihuana de vez en cuando, tomaba cualquier cosa para controlar la ansiedad, edulcorantes y la lista seguía y seguía.

No todo se dio de un día para otro, no. De hecho, todo formó parte de un proceso que me estaba matando día a día.

Bajé las escaleras con mis maletas, caminé con ellas dejándolas a un lado de la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —dijo mi tía sonriéndome tristemente—, lamento que tengas que irte, pero ya ves cómo se pusieron tus padres —me dio un cariñoso abrazo mientras yo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa—. Cariño, tienes que comer más, por favor, ¡estás en los huesos! Ay, te voy a extrañar tanto de verdad, pero sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, eres como una hija más y una hermana más para Alec y Jane.

—Claro que sí, tía, usted es como una madre para mí, lo sabe. Si por mi fuera nunca regresaría a Forks, pero prometo visitarlos muy pronto —besé su mejilla y, dándole un último abrazo, me dirigí a la salida de nuevo—. Vamos, chicos, si no llego a tiempo perderé el vuelo.

Ambos asintieron mientras salía con ellos detrás y Alec cargando la maleta. Mi tía no vendría porque tenía que irse a trabajar.

Antes de subir al auto miré mi reflejo en la ventanilla, estaba horrible, como siempre.

— ¿Cuánto marcó la bascula esta semana? —preguntó mi prima Jane.

Ella era la perfección en carne y hueso. Su cabello era rubio y largo, tenía unos lindos ojos azules y su piel era igual o más blanca que la mía. Tenía unos brazos delgados, perfectos, sus piernas no eran largas, pero tenían un espacio entre ellas que las hacía ver demasiadas lindas, pero su cintura, abdomen y caderas eran simplemente hermosos. Podría hacerme lesbiana por ella si no hubiera sido mi prima, pero tenía una obsesión con la comida sana: le habían diagnosticado ortorexia, al mismo tiempo que yo era diagnosticada por anorexia.

—Cuarenta y dos —suspiré; era el maldito infierno—, sigo así desde hace dos semanas, ni subo, ni bajo, así que no puedo decir si es algo bueno o qué.

Alec me miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras negaba lentamente. Él no o estaba de acuerdo con nuestra obsesión con el peso, pero tampoco se entrometía. "Es su vida, yo no me meteré en eso", había dicho una vez.

—Tranquila, solo necesitas pasar el estancamiento —me alentó ella mientras se volteaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa—, ¿cuál era tu meta?

Chasqueé la lengua mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

—Treinta y cinco. Lo siento tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca —suspiré.

—Son siete kilos, los bajarás fácilmente —concluyó.

Para ella era tan sencillo decirlo, era como si los deseara y ¡_boom_! Kilos fuera, pero en cambio conmigo era distinto, tenía que llevar un proceso muy riguroso para poder bajar varios kilos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pues no quería irme de Italia. Me encantaba estar en aquel sitio con mis primos y mi tía fuera de casa tanto tiempo que no se enteraba nada de lo que pasaba en ella.

—Ya sabes, podemos mantenernos en contacto vía _Twitter_ —me susurró Jane al oído mientras me abrazaba, yo solo asentí.

Ambas manteníamos cuentas anónimas en ese sitio, las dos teníamos varios seguidores por no decir muchos, habíamos conocido a muchas personas ahí y eso me alegraba, me hacía sentir menos solitaria en todo esto, porque a pesar de que tenía a mis primos siempre, ellos tenían sus asuntos.

Nos despedimos rápidamente ya que faltaba poco tiempo para mi vuelo. Mientras esperaba pasar la puerta de embarque, contesté varias menciones mientras publicaba un nuevo estado:

"**Rumbo a Forks, mi vida no podría ir peor.** "

Publiqué. Apagué mi celular después de eso.

El viaje había sido largo, pero había podido dormir la mayor parte de éste. Charlie había ido a recogerme, y ya estábamos cerca de la que había sido mi casa por muchos años atrás; ahora ya no la podía ver como algo así.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Renee? —pregunté para hacer el viaje más ligero; casi podía palparse la tensión.

Charlie carraspeó mientras apretaba ligeramente el volante.

—Ha estado bien, extrañándote, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe —sonrió incómodo.

Asentí sin estar segura de si él había visto eso, pero di por terminada la conversación. No era cómodo y no me sentía bien regresando; un nudo se estaba formando en mi estomago y se acentuó más cuando vi el letrero que anunciaba el inicio de Forks.

Había escuchado mi celular pitar varias veces, pero no le había tomado en cuenta. Quería, por ahora, despegarme de eso y prepararme para lo que se me venía encima. Mierda, quería regresar a Italia ya, pero me habían dicho que aquello no era mi hogar, que no debía seguir causándole preocupaciones a mi tía, que ella estaba enferma y muchas cosas más a las que no había puesto atención.

Llegamos a casa más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, y ésta seguía igual que cuando me había ido. Solo podía decir que la pintura había sido renovada, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Dejé que Charlie se encargara de mis cosas y bajé del auto debatiéndome entre salir corriendo de ahí o en cambio, caminar y entrar al que había sido mi hogar durante catorce años. Decidí irme por la segunda. Después de todo, en Forks no tenía a otro sitio a donde ir que a casa de mis padres.

Entré sin llamar y me sentí una extraña en aquél lugar. ¿No debería haberme sentido como en casa? La frase: "Hogar, dulce hogar" no quedaba en este momento porque sabía que mi hogar se había quedado allá en Italia, con aquella familia de tres.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! —exclamó Renee al verme. En lugar de abrazarme me estudió con la mirada—. Niña, mira cuánto has adelgazado, ¡pareces otra!

Sí, dulce, dulce madre, recordándome lo gorda que era antes, ¿es que acaso no pudo haber dicho "Te eché de menos"?

— ¿Cómo hiciste para adelgazar tanto? Pásame la receta, cariño —seguía diciendo.

—Yo también te extrañé, mamá —fingí una sonrisa.

Me mostró una mirada de confusión, después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y acarició levemente mi mejilla.

—Te extrañé demasiado, cariño —me dijo quedamente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente—, no vuelvas a irte así de nuevo, por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme así.

Solté un suspiro mientras cerraba mis ojos al abrazarla. Esto sí lo había extrañado, abrazos maternales, amor de madre. Mi tía me abrazaba, sí, pero no era lo mismo, no se puede comparar nada de eso a lo que tenía en esos momentos.

—No lo haré por un buen tiempo —le sonreí realmente—, ahora, estoy cansada, ¿puedo ir a recostarme un momento? Fue un viaje realmente largo y me gustaría tomar un baño también.

—Claro que sí, hija, no debes pedir nada de eso, tú solo ve y tómalo, estás en tu casa ahora —acarició mi hombro e hizo una mueca—. Bella, estás en los huesos, ¿qué acaso no comías? Voy a preparar una rica cena, no te preocupes.

Iba a negarme, claro, pero no me dio tiempo. Ella ya se encontraba caminando hacia la cocina, y yo solo pude hacer una mueca. No me apetecía comer, de solo pensarlo me daban náuseas y todavía podía sentir el nudo en el estomago; incluso pensé que si tomaba agua terminaría vomitándola.

Resignada, subí a mi antigua habitación, mis cosas ya estaban ahí, no me di cuenta cuando Charlie había entrado a dejarlas. La ventana estaba abierta para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco. Estábamos a finales de las vacaciones de verano, no hacía tanto frío, pero yo igual lo sentía. Todo estaba exactamente igual como cuando me había ido, no había polvo en los muebles por lo que intuí que Renee lo había estado aseando en mi ausencia. Me recosté en mi antigua cama, era cómoda, me gustaba.

Saqué mi celular y comencé a ver las notificaciones que tenía. Eran varias. También tenía algunos mensajes, pero en verdad estaba cansada, así que abrí las maletas y saqué un cambio de ropa limpia. Dejé el celular en la cama y entré al baño dispuesta a darme un relajante baño.

Llené la tina de agua caliente y entré en ella, se sentía bien, me relajaba. Poco a poco fui hundiéndome más en ella hasta que estuvo mi cabeza dentro. Había pensado tantas veces en el suicidio, no solo durante esos tres años que pasé fuera, no, había comenzado a pensarlo muchos años atrás, cuando aquellas burlas comenzaron, cuando todo se arruinó.

Salí a la superficie y quité los restos del agua que habían quedado en mi cara. Me abracé a mí misma, ¿por qué simplemente no terminaba con todo? Sabía exactamente la respuesta a eso, tenía miedo, ¿de qué? Miedo de que no resultara como quería, de que al final terminara viva y que todos me tacharan de loca por haber atentado contra mi vida.

El agua comenzaba a ponerse fría, así que inmediatamente lavé mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Al salir de la tina, noté como la piel de mis dedos estaba arrugada e hice una mueca de asco. No me gustaba en absoluto.

Quité los restos del agua de mi cuerpo con una toalla limpia que encontré por ahí, me puse mi nuevo atuendo y até a mi cadera el pantalón del pijama, pues me había comenzado a quedar un poco grande.

Al entrar en mi habitación me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba vibrando anunciando una nueva llamada.

— ¿Diga? —contesté sin mirar quién era.

— _¿Isa?_ —preguntó una voz que yo conocía perfectamente, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

— ¡Victoria!

Logré escuchar una pequeña risa burlona.

— _¿Es cierto lo que vi en Twitter? ¿Estás en el pueblo?_

—Sí, estoy aquí y no me iré en un buen tiempo —dije aún con la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

— _¡Grandioso! Tienes que venir a mi casa mañana mismo, ¡por favor!_ —casi podía apostar que también sonreía.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me muero por verte y darte un gran abrazo desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes —acomodé un mechón detrás de mi oreja y me acerqué a la ventana para cerrarla, desde ella pude apreciar que había llegado un auto y varias personas bajaban de él, pude reconocer a una: Rosalie—. ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya? —me aparté de la ventana, no sin cerrarla antes.

— _¿Qué te parece si vienes a eso de la una? Quisiera pasar un buen rato contigo después de todo el tiempo sin podernos ver físicamente. _

—Claro que sí, entonces a la una será —volví a sonreír pero ésta vez sin muchas ganas—. Victoria, tengo que cortar, llegaron visitas —resoplé.

—_Déjame adivinar_ —guardó silencio por unos segundos—, _Rosalie, tu ex amiga del instituto, alias, Señorita Perfecta._

—Exacto —reí sin ganas—, nos vemos mañana.

Justo en ese mismo instante había entrado Renee a mi habitación, le indiqué con mis dedos que me esperara un momento.

—_Claro, hasta mañana_ —iba a cortar cuando escuché su voz de nuevo—. _Y Bella…_

— ¿Sí?

—_Tranquila, ha pasado mucho tiempo_ —me aconsejó—, _ahora sí, hasta luego._

Después de eso cortó, dejándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella había sido una gran amiga y sabía todo de mí.

—Hija, Rosalie ha llegado con unos amigos. Quiere verte —dijo Renee—, están esperando abajo.

Suspiré mirando mi ropa.

—Claro, solo denme un momento para ponerme presentable —y con un leve asentimiento de su parte, se fue.

¿Por qué diablos había venido? Y lo que era aún peor, había venido con personas que yo no conocía.

Mientras me cambiaba, recordé las palabras de Victoria, tenía que estar calmada, pero solo estar del lado de Rosalie de nuevo me ponía los nervios de punta. Tenía vagas imágenes de ella en mi cabeza, siempre luciendo perfecta, y a juzgar por cómo la se veía desde mi ventana, seguía igual o muchísimo mejor que hace tres años.

En esos momentos deseaba haber tenido a Alec o Jane a mi lado, incluso a Victoria, quizá así me hubiese sentido más valiente.

Cepillé mi cabello rudamente y como siempre, varios mechones cayeron. No me importó, pues estaba acostumbrada a ello. Me miré en el espejo del tocador, tenía las ojeras marcadas, mis labios estaban un poco partidos y mi piel estaba pálida. Cualquiera diría que me hacía falta un buen bronceado.

No había tiempo de maquillarme ni un poquito, así que decidí bajar así, ya me importaría lo que pensaran los demás más tarde, ahora tenía cosas más grandes de las cuales preocuparme.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, estaba preocupada, nerviosa, ansiosa y todo a la vez. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en aquel momento y si por mí hubiera sido, jamás habría bajado.

Al entrar en la sala, cinco pares de ojos se posaron en mí, algunos con amabilidad, algunos extrañados y otros —por no decir los de Rosalie—, me miraban con una mezcla de enojo y asombro. Tres hombres, dos mujeres.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Bella —me dijo la chica desconocida al ver que nadie decía nada. Se levantó de su asiento y me dio un rápido abrazo—, Rosalie nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es una lástima que te marchaste cuando nosotros llegamos.

Después de que ella dijo eso, un recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Eran aquellos chicos que no me habían tratado mal después de haberlos insultado indirectamente. Vagamente pude recordar el nombre de la chica.

—Alice, tú eres Alice —forcé una sonrisa.

— ¡Sabe mi nombre! —dijo ella con un entusiasmo contenido—. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, Bella?

—Lo recuerdo por el último día que estuve aquí, ustedes estaban estacionados frente a mi auto bloqueándome —señalé a los otros dos chicos y luego señalé al de cabello cobrizo—, él gritó tu nombre después, por eso lo sé.

— ¡Oh! Esta sí que es una agradable coincidencia, es un gusto conocerte oficialmente —me sonrió para después tomar mi mano—, ahora te presentaré a todos. Bueno a Rose ya la conoces —hice un ademán de saludarla, pero ella me miraba con rencor así que desistí—, el es Jasper, el primo de Rosalie.

—Vaya, por fin conozco al famoso primo. Rosalie no dejó de hablar de ti hace un tiempo —le dije a Jasper mientras le sonreía en forma de saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, ella hablaba de ti cada vez que nos comunicábamos —la señaló.

Asentí sin borrar mi sonrisa y me volteé al otro chico, el grandote.

—Éste es Emmett, es mi hermano mayor —presentó Alice.

Antes de que pudiera saludarlo, él se levantó y me dio un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin respiración. No me sentía cómoda con los abrazos, estaba segura de que podían sentir mis rollitos bajo la ropa.

—¡Emmett, basta! La asfixias —le reprochó Alice.

El grandote de Emmett dejó salir una carcajada mientras me soltaba.

—Bella, parece que voy a romperte si te abrazo, estás en los huesos, chica —mencionó Emmett.

_Sí, claro, en los huesos_. Susurró una voz en mi cabeza, e hice una mueca inconscientemente.

—Qué lindo comentario, Emmett —dijo con sarcasmo el último chico—. Soy Edward, por cierto, hermano de estos dos.

Me extendió su mano y yo la tomé dedicándole una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, de verdad, imagino que son amigos todos, ¿no?

Escuché un bufido y me volteé hacia el origen de éste. Era Rosalie.

—Eso es más que claro —dijo derrochando hostilidad—. Bueno, Alice, ya la viste, ya la vieron todos, la conocieron, ya nos vamos.

Después de eso se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin dirigirles ninguna palabra más a los demás. Hice una mueca.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, Bella —dijo Alice y los demás asintieron—, es una lástima que tengamos que irnos pronto, pero espero que volvamos a verte pronto. ¿Qué tal si quedamos para mañana?

—Lo siento, no puedo, tengo un compromiso mañana, pero otro día será —dije un tanto apenada.

—Vale, entonces no nos quedamos más. Rose es capaz de dejarnos aquí —rió Emmett, y desordenando mi cabello salió por donde Rosalie se había ido.

Los demás le siguieron y yo les seguí hasta la salida para despedirles.

—Disculpa a Rosalie —dijo Edward una vez que todos se fueron—, es solo que te ha extrañado.

Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera y asentí.

—No te preocupes por eso, la conozco, ya hablaré con ella más adelante.

Él me sonrió y medio un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Una vez que superé todo lo que había pasado me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir un poco. Tenía demasiado sueño y estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

—Bella, la cena está lista —anunció Renee.

—No tengo hambre, mamá, y si me da más tarde yo me levanto —le contesté mientras subía las escaleras.

Al entrar a mi habitación sentí como mi estomago pedía algo de comida, pero ignorándolo me metí entre las sabanas.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, como ven Bella y Edward ya han tenido un encuentro formal y también que Bels sufrió un cambio tremendo! ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar después? Díganme sus opiniones en un review, me encanta recibirlos :D.

Sé que dije por Twitter que iba a publicar el sábado pero me quedé dormida y más tarde no pude, sé que ayer también dije pero tuve unos asuntos familiares que atender, pido mil disculpas por eso, pero aquí está sin más, de verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

**L. Rococó.**

Mi twitter está en mi perfil :).


End file.
